


Obvious

by lovefan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefan/pseuds/lovefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some moments in the lives of Nick and Greg connected by the song "Obvious" by Anthony Callea. There's also a great fanvid to this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

_We started as friends,_

___Then something happened inside me,_

___Now I'm reading into everything,_

___But there's no sign you hear the lightning_

 

“You ready for tonight? I’m so gonna kick your ass this time!”

Nick looked up from where he was processing a bloody blouse.

“Uh?”

“You didn’t forget, did you? You, me, my PS2 and lots of beer and chips?” Greg looked at Nick questioningly.

Nick, who had been completely focused on his work, came finally back to reality and the somewhat disappointed looking lab rat in front of him.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten, Greggo. And there’s no way in hell, you’re gonna kick my butt tonight!”

“If you say so,” Greg teased him right back.

“I just have to finish with this and then I’m off for today.”

“Great!” The younger man’s face lit up. Then he turned around but before he left the room he stopped at the door and looked back at Nick, who had already returned his attention to the evidence, concentrating hard on a spot. Greg sighed and went back to his lab.

 

_And you don't even notice me turning on my charm,_

_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

 

“Look at you cowboy, had an exhausting night?” Greg teased Nick when he saw the older CSI standing tiredly in front of the coffee maker.

“Hm, oh, Greg.”

“You need help with that?” and before he could answer him, Greg had already taken the coffee out of Nick’s hand and filled it into the maker.

He then turned to Nick and gave him a wide smile. “Next time just stay, ok, I don’t have a guest room for nothing!”

“OK,” Nick was facing Greg now. He found the younger man's eyes and for a moment they just stood there, looking at another.

“Coffee’s done?” Grissom entered the room and the two men jerked away from each other.

 

_[Chorus:]_

_I've made it obvious,_

_Done everything but sing it,_

_(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong),_

_I'm not so good with words,_

_And since you never notice the way that we belong,_

_I'll say it in a love song_

 

_I heard you talk about,_

_How you want someone just like me,_

_But everytime I ask you out,_

_We never move past friendly_

 

“Nick, man, I don’t get it. That girl was cute as hell and she was interested. Heck, she was all over you. One word and you could have had her” Warrick looked curiously at his friend. “What’s the problem?”

Nick closed his locker and turned around. “She wasn’t my type,” he stated simply.

“Not your type?” Warrick looked at him dumbfounded. “Not your type? She was perfect. Great body, beautiful eyes. What more do you want?”

“I don’t know. She was cute, all right, but, you know, she wasn’t it. I mean I want someone who I wanna be around all the time. Who makes me laugh about the most stupid things, who annoys the hell out of me but still is the best thing I could ever have. I …”

“Woah, wait a second,” Warrick interrupted the ramblings of his best friend.

“What, what is it?”

“Who is she?”

“Who is who,” Nick looked confused at Warrick who was grinning broadly.

“The girl you’ve just been talking about?”

“I wasn’t talking about anyone. You wanted to know what kind of person I would be interested in and I told you. That’s all.” Nick replied.

“Sorry, but the way you were going on about your perfect someone, it just sounded like you described someone you’ve already met.”

“Well, I haven’t,” Nick shot back and closed his locker.

“Who met who?” Greg came strolling into the locker room and sat down next to Warrick looking up at Nick.

Nick blushed and opened his mouth but before he could say a word Warrick told Greg about his perfect someone.

After he had finished Greg looked up at Nick. “You’ve really thought that through, haven’t you?” Only for a split second Nick thought he saw a flash of pain in his friend's eyes. But before he could look closer, Greg had already returned to untying his sneakers.

Warrick looked from Nick to Greg. The sudden shift of mood confused him and he hurriedly grabbed his backpack and left with the words “Well, gotta run, Tina’s waiting.”

Nick, who had barely registered Warrick’s exit, tried to regain Greg’s attention by asking him out on breakfast. Maybe this way he could find out about that look in Greg’s eyes. But when the young CSI got up and put on his jacket he said, “I’m beat, I think I’ll just fall in bed and sleep.”

“Oh, OK, see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, see ya, “ and Greg was gone.

 

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone,_

_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

 

 “Greg. Greg! GREG!!” Sara called out.

“What! Why are you screaming at me, I’m right here!” Greg angrily replied.

“Your body may be here but your mind definitely wasn’t just a second ago. What’s up, Greg? You look exhausted. What’ve you been up to yesterday?”

“The usual. And thanks for the compliment.”

“The usual. Now I know exactly what kept you awake,” came the sarcastic reply.

“You know, I was at Nick’s and it got late.”

“Late, of course,” Sara’s voice trailed off. “And would you care to elaborate what you two have been doing that kept you up so late?”

Greg blushed slightly. “Playing games. What do you think?”

“Games, huh?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! What do you think, that we made passionate love right then and there on his living room floor?” he snapped.

“Well, there are worse things than that, aren’t there?”

“You know what, can we just go back to the evidence? I’d like to finish so I can go home and catch up on some sleep.”

Sara nodded. She was a bit surprised at the strong reaction she had got. Usually Greg was all in it for a little bantering and teasing.

Greg gave her a small smile but before he could turn his attention back on the knife his look fell on something behind her. Sara was fascinated by the sudden shift of emotion on the younger CSI’s face. She turned around curiously and saw Nick standing in the hallway, waving at Greg and making a motion towards his watch.

She frowned. Hadn’t Greg just told her he needed to catch up on some sleep? But Nick’s actions clearly indicated that they had a date. A date? Sara turned back to Greg. Although his whole attention was now focused on the evidence in front of him somehow his features had lost all the tension that had been there before. She looked back and forth between the hallway and her colleague across the table and smiled.

 

_[Chorus:]_

_I've made it obvious,_

_Done everything but sing it,_

_(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong),_

_I'm not so good with words,_

_And since you never notice the way that we belong,_

_I'll say it in a love song_

__

_You are my first thought in the morning,_

_(and the last one at night)_

_You are the love that came without warning,_

_I need you, I want you to know_

 

“Yessssss!” Greg jumped up from his place next to Warrick and Nick on the floor and started hopping up and down, hands raised high above his head. “The master has yet again won.”

After he had finished his victory dance he glanced down at the two men on the floor. “What’s wrong with you two. You should be on your knees worshipping my superiority,” frowned the energetic man.

Warrick laid down his controller and looked up. “Man, I’m so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open.” He got up wincing at the pain from sitting to long in the same position and patted Greg’s shoulder. “You did good but you do know if I hadn’t been that tired, you’d have never stood a chance.” The CSI turned around and directed his words to his friend on the floor who looked as tired as himself. “I’m gonna get going. You need a ride?”

Before Nick could answer Greg interrupted him. “What do you mean you’re leaving and more importantly I won because I’m way better than you at this game.”

“Sure, what ever you say. So, do you need a ride, I know your car’s still at the garage.”

“I guess I’ll stay for a little longer, I don’t want him get over excited over one small victory,” Nick winked at Warrick.

“Hey, I’m standing right here!” came the angry reply.

“Give it your best bro! See you tomorrow then.” Warrick took his jacket from a chair nearby and made his way towards the door. Before he left he turned back intent on teasing the younger man one last time but caught Nick’s eye. His friend shook his head slightly indicating that he should just let the younger man be. Warrick shrugged his shoulders and exited Greg’s apartment.

***

Nick looked up from his seat on the floor to Greg who had settled down on the couch. The younger man sat with crossed arms and a frown on his face, looking like a pouting child.

“Hey, why don’t we just call it a night and postpone the game until next week?” Nick asked.

The question earned him an even deeper frown.

“If you wanna go why didn’t you leave with Warrick then?”

“What?” came the incredulous reply. “Who said I wanted to leave? But if you’re sick of my company I’d love to leave you alone!” Nick replied angrily and made to get up.

“Nick, I’m sorry,” a hand landed on the older man’s shoulder. “Don’t go. Please! I’m such an idiot. It’s just a game.”

Nick’s anger was gone in an instant as he looked into his friends’ eyes. He gave Greg a tentative smile, “Alright, but I get to say what we watch!”

“We’re watching TV then?” Greg grinned back.

“Yes, and because you’ve been a bad little boy, you’ll have to watch that bird documentary with me.”

Greg’s smile faded, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nah uh, you know me, I don’t kid around.”

Greg watched in horror as Nick took the remote control from the nearby coffee table and made himself comfortable next to Greg on the couch. “You’re ready for an in depth view of the puffin population?” And with those words he switched on the TV.

****

Greg woke up smiling. He hadn’t felt that rested and content in a long time. When he tried to stretch he realized an unfamiliar weight on his chest. It felt heavy yet warm and incredibly good, come to think of it. He reluctantly opened his eyes. What he saw made him tense up immediately. Cuddled up closely to him and resting his head on his chest was Nick. The older man was sound asleep and breathing steadily. Although Greg knew that he should wake his friend he couldn’t take his eyes of him. Nick appeared so much younger while sleeping. The small lines around his eyes, which had appeared over the years, were smoothed out and his face never looked that relaxed while awake.

Greg sighed. Nick had been through so much in the last few years that it was a wonder he was still working and living a normal life. But then again so had he. Only after the “incident” with Demetrius James had Greg realized what it must have felt like for Nick surviving his kidnapping.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about this. Instead he focused on the sleeping man next to him. Nick had always been a good friend. He was kind and had accepted him from the start. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the strands of Nick’s hair and sighed.

***

Nick opened his eyes. He was unfocused and didn’t know where he was. But before the panic could set in he breathed in a familiar scent and immediately relaxed snuggling closer to the man next to him.

He blinked. A man, he was curled up to a man? He lifted his head and looked at Greg’s sleeping face and smiled. The younger CSI’s mouth was slightly open and a small snore escaped his lips. He looked so young and peaceful. Lately his eyes had taken on a haunted expression which Nick hated. He knew what it must have felt like for Greg after the Demetrius James incident. He also knew that his friend still felt guilty over the death of the man who had attacked him so brutally.

But observing him now Nick couldn’t help but think back at their first encounter. Greg had been so young back then, young and enthusiastic about his new job. It had been easy to form a friendship with the young lab rat but only after he had almost lost him due to the lab explosion did they become closer friends.

Although he knew that he should get up to save his friend from the embarrassment of waking up with his best friend snuggled up to him, Nick rested his head on Greg’s chest again. ‘Just for a few more minutes,’ he thought.

 

_I've made it obvious,_

_So finally I'll sing it,_

_I'm not so good with words,_

_And since you never notice the way that we belong,_

_I'll say it in a love song_

 

There he was standing on the stage holding a microphone in his hand and staring at the man next to him. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Nick whispered under his breath to Greg.

“And I can’t believe that Sara took us to this cheap karaoke bar for her birthday,” Greg replied.

***

Greg looked up at Sara who had just entered the break room.

“Hey there, birthday girl.”

Sara smiled back at him. “Do you have any plans for today yet?”

“Nick and I wanted to meet up and try out this new computer game,” Greg answered while he was pouring himself some coffee.

“Why, that’s perfect, so both of you are free to …” But Sara was cut off by Greg turning around and saying, “What? No, I said, …”

This time it was Sara’s turn to interrupt her friend, “I am going to celebrate my birthday tonight and I really wanted the two of you to be there.” She gave Greg an enticing smile.

Greg sighed, “Well, if it means that much to you. But I can only talk for myself here. You have to ask Nick himself.”

“Ask me what?” Nick asked standing in the doorway of the break room.

“Sara asked us to sacrifice our evening to celebrate her birthday today.” The young CSI explained to him.

“Of course we’ll come along,” Nick told Sara. “We can always meet up some other time, right?” Nick looked over to Greg.

“Sure,” Greg replied. “So where’s the party again?”

“It’s at this new karaoke bar, I told you about.”

“Wait, no one said anything about karaoke,” Nick interrupted. “I don’t do karaoke!”

“Come on, man, it’s for Sara!” Greg said.

“Yes, it’s for me, your best friend. How could you say no?” Sara pleaded with her eyes.

“Wait, I thought _I_ was your best friend,” Greg jumped in.

“Well,” Nick looked from one to the other, “actually, it’s Warrick.” and then he quickly turned around and left the room.

“What! What?” Greg nearly screamed.

“Calm down! You know, he didn’t mean it. He just wanted to give you a hard time,” Sara said in a soothing yet amused voice. She got up and patted Greg on the shoulder on her way out. “See you tonight.”

***

“You made it,” Sara got up and hugged Greg. Catherine, Warrick and Grissom sat around a table near the stage while some guy was declaring his undying love for his girlfriend on stage.

After Greg had settled down next to Cath it was Nick’s turn to hug Sara, “Happy birthday, Sara!”

“Thanks! Did you two arrive together?”

“Yeah,” came Greg’s reply, “Nick’s car’s still in the garage.”

Sara looked at Nick who only nodded and made to greet Warrick. “What’s up, man? Where’s your lovely wife?”

Warrick grimaced, “She had to work.” He quickly made to change topics. “Why didn’t you tell me about your car? I’d have given you a ride. We finished shift at the same time after all.” Warrick asked his friend.

Sara glanced at Nick.

“Ah, you know, Greg already offered, so …” he trailed off.

“But you had to wait at least an hour for his shift to end, didn’t’ you?” Sara inquired.

“So what? I had enough paper work to fill out.” He shrugged.

“Hey, no more talk about work,” Greg interrupted Nick’s questioning, “this is a karaoke bar and that’s why we’re going to sing a song for our birthday girl, right guys?”

The team looked at Greg like he had told them to strip in front of everyone in the bar.

“What?”

Sara turned to the young CSI, “That’s a great idea, Greg. I actually hoped you’d sing for me. I’ve already had a specific song in mind. And before you ask, it’s a song _I_ like.”

Greg made a face.

“Come on. It’s my birthday,” Sara begged. “What does it matter anyway? You can sing Marilyn Manson songs to your heart’s content after this one.”

“She’s right,” Nick cut in, “we’d all love to hear you sing, right guys?” He looked at his colleagues.

Cath smiled and Warrick grinned at Greg. Grissom on the other hand seemed to be the only one who seriously pondered Nick’s question. “I’ve always wondered what your singing voice would be like after all the screaming you did when you were still in the lab.”

Cath rolled her eyes and Sara grinned. “See, I’m not the only one, even Gil wants to hear you sing!”

Greg sighed.

“Come on man, after all the bragging it’s time you showed us some proof,” Warrick added.

“What song?” asked a defeated looking Greg.

“You know, the one we were listening to the other day, the one you absolutely hated,” Sara answered triumphantly.

Greg’s eyes grew wide. “No way I’m gonna sing this. Not even if I could save the world by singing it!”

“What song do you mean,” asked a more than curious Catherine.

“It’s called _Obvious_ and you know why I’d like to hear it from Greg after listening to it.”

Greg paled. “Look Sara, any other song is fine just not this one, OK?” he nearly pleaded.

Warrick looked at Nick with a devilish grin. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. What do you think about Nick joining Greg on stage?”

Nick’s eyes widened. “Hey!”

Sara searched Warrick’s eyes for a second. Not finding what she was looking for she turned to her young friend. “That’s actually a great idea. What do you think, Greg?”

Greg seemed to have found another approach to the situation and stood up. “You know what, why not, OK? It’s just a stupid meaningless song. Come on Nick, let’s show them how karaoke is done!” He held out his hand to a confused looking Nick. The Texan took it after a moment’s consideration and was dragged to the stage by his young friend.

 

_I'll sing until the day you're holding me,_

_I've wanted you for so long but on and on you get me wrong,_

_I more than adore you and since you never seem to see,_

_I'll say it in this love song_

 

Nick had long ago stopped singing. He just stood on the stage looking at Greg, looking at his friend, the man he spend so much of his time with, the man who had become so important to him, sing about unrequited love.

Greg had noticed, too that he’d been the only one to sing on the stage yet somehow he couldn’t stop. The song had struck a chord, a chord that had been struck the first time he had heard it. He had locked eyes with Nick while singing. Nick, his friend, the man he had admired from the start, the man he loved to spend time with, ... the man he loved.

The last chords of the song ended but neither of them noticed it. Both man stood on the stage eyes focused on each other. Nick’s heart beat fast. All he could see, all he could feel was the young man in front of him. With one long step he closed the distance between them. They were so close now that he could feel Greg’s breath hot against his lips. His eyes drowned in the chocolate depths of Greg’s and all he wanted to do was get even closer.

That’s when Greg blinked and the world came back to him. Nick could hear the cheers from the crowd not sure if they cheered because of their performance or because of what they had been about to do just then. He turned his head towards their table and saw their friends’ expressions. Gil observed them like some of his insects, Warrick looked extremely confused and Cath and Sara seemed to wait for something to happen. He merely sensed a movement from Greg and turned his attention back to him.

Greg had already turned his back on Nick and was about to leave the stage when he felt a hand on his wrist holding him back. He was spun around so quickly his body crashed into Nick’s and he was blown away by the look in the older man’s eyes. He didn’t really know which one of them closed the distance first. All he knew was that he was kissing Nick. He was kissing the man he loved and he knew that Nick loved him, too, knew it with all of his heart.


End file.
